The Maurader's Musical
by bigbluesparklez
Summary: The story of the marauders... with a touch of music! Idea from IHeartScience! Review some ideas please... I'm not so big on writing without anything on my mind! Bad summary, sorry, but it's way better, promise! All ideas are welcome. I promise.
1. Invitation

**Idea from: IHeartScience**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this idea, the songs or Harry Potter! Just the plot and my character Rose.**  
**HOW IT WORKS- When you see something like this: (character's name) sings (song name) by (song artist). Please search up the song name and artist on youtube, which you will listen to, pretending that character sings that song! Got it?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Rose ( ironic, I named my character after me! Haha)**

* * *

I'm Sirius Black!

My family hates me, I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm a proud member of the Marauders!.

Once summer finally started, I went over to my best friend James Potter's house. I was like, his brother. Or so everyone accepts me as..

One day, I was happily smearing jam on my toast when a snowy white owl started tapping the window.

With a sigh, I opened the window, and the owl practically just _broke_ in. I turned around, but it was already sitting on the table, the letter right under it. It tried to tug it out, but the damn owl just sat there.

Rose's owl, Blueberry was well trained...

Blueberry started at my toast. This only meant one thing_.. _"The damn owl wants my toast!" The owl gave me an accusing look before he hopped off my letter and nibbled my toast.

It finally flew off, leaving me with a letter and a piece of nibbled up toast.

I opened the letter.

_Sirius,_

_How are you? If you want, we can meet up at Diagon Alley and go shopping! Forgive me, that sentence sounded totally girly. Hope you come!_

_-xoxo Rose_

__Hugs and kisses? Like, in a friendly way? Or flirty? Girls were SO confusing. But maybe I can check her off my list if I go? I know she wants to!

_**Sirius sings Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench**_

* * *

**Yes I know, short chapter! Sorry :/ I promise the next chapters will be longer! I was writing this when it was late, and I wasn't having an easy time trying to make this chapter... PLEASE COMMENT YOUR IDEAS I AM BEGGING ON MY KNEES!**

**Hope you liked it, enjoy!**

**-Rose **


	2. Shopping!

**Thanks for the ideas! Ok, so this chapter will be way longer, I promise!**

**-Rose**

* * *

James POV

I can't wait! Sirius invited me to go with her and Rose to Diagon Alley. Woot woot! Today was the day they might get back together...

_*Flashback*_

_I slipped my invisibility cloak on and followed Sirius down the stairs quietly. Rose appeared, her blonde hair in a low ponytail. She turned, her long ponytail swinging. "Hey, love." Sirius said, probably flirting with his girl._

_"Hey Sirius! Where are you off to?" "Just going to some marauder stuff." he lied easily. Rose stared at him, unable to believe him. He kissed her cheek and stepped out of the common room. Rose sighed._

_She picked up her book and sat down on her favourite couch. After a few minutes, she was frowning._

_"It's so boring without the marauders..." she muttered. She stood up and stepped outside._

_I followed her as quietly as I could, though it looked like she was going to the direction of the Room of Requirement. She stopped. I heard it too, a faint whisper._

_Rose carefully stepped toward the nearest cupboard. She swung the door open, revealing Sirius and some brown haired girl, snogging passionately. _

_They broke whipped around to see who caught them. When they saw Rose, Sirius immediately tried to explain. "Love, it wasn't me! She was all over me!" The girl, Amanda Williams just stared at Rose wide-eyed._

_Rose ran, Sirius climbing out and running after her, thundering down the halls. But she was quicker, and knew alot of shortcuts.I ran after Sirius, hoping my cloak wouldn't fall off. _

_Bur it worked, she lost him._

_The sun was just setting, and she is_ _sitting on the stands, Sirius beside her. Her face was in her hands._

_**Rose sings Make Me Believe by Angel Taylor.**_

_*End of flashback*_

I remember, Rose forgave him a month later, but wanted to be just friends.

I ran towards Gringrotts bank, excited to see my friend. I immediately spotted Rose by her hair. Sirius was running behind me. Alot of witches were paying attention to me, some my age were giggling and I heard faint whispers like "Oh my Merlin, there goes James Potter! Isn't he cute?"

**_James sings Everyone Loves Me by One Republic._**

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure they do. Ever heard of Lily Evans?" Sigh...Rose knew my weaknesses.

**Rose's POV**

Sirius was watching me cautiously as I looked at some new parchment. I looked at him, but he just smiled and winked. Just like the old times. I stared at an eagle quill as I remembered those good times. He always called me love. Always took me out to fun, creative dates. Then that night.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him suddenly. He nodded, unsure of what to do. "Excuse me, I need to go...bathroom?" I ran toward the bathroom before the tears spilled over.

I ran out the shop, and ran toward my favourite hiding spot. An alley, with the walls of the buildings were splattered with graffiti.

_**Rose sings Blame It On The Rain by He Is **__**We.**_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS, I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST WITHOUT THEM!**

**-Rose**


	3. Jelous?

**Lily's POV**

Ok, I'll admit it. I envy Rosella Hunter. I looked at her and the boys as they came out of the book shop. Just for the teeniest second. Rose glanced at me and smiled. Then she went back to chatting with the guys.

I sighed. She was perfect, not one little flaw. Which is why I envy her. I could tell Remus has a crush on her, the way he looks at her and all. She dated Sirius last year, and it caused a heck load of drama when they broke up. I think Black cheated on her with Amanda or something..

Why I think she's perfect? Well, to start of obvious, she is really pretty. Then there's that thing, where she is so nice, and all the boys like her, and she probably has no girl friends because all the girls are so jealous. She thinks she's so cool, hanging out with the marauders and stuff.

She probably wears makeup, uses chemicals in her hair to make it perfect, and she's probably not really nice at all, just fake nice enough to get the whole male population like her!

_**Lily sings Falling Down by Selena Gomez.**_

* * *

**Remus's POV**

I walked behind slightly from the group. I watched Rose's hair go _swish swish swish._I really like her, but she's not ever going to like me back. "Remus, are you okay?" she turned toward me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Oh no. "I'm fi-fine Rose." Phew.

_**Remus sings Trouble by Never Shout** _**_Never._**

I started thinking what I should do once I got home. Send an owl to Rose? Most definitely. She always made me laugh.

**Sirius's POV**

So me, Prongs and Rose were walking down the street to his house, totally enjoying the looks the female muggles were giving us. (Not her, she was enjoying the male views.)

Geez, I never noticed how long this street was. It's so loong. The girls were really distracting. I walked by one, and she burst into song.

_**Muggle girl sings Let's Be Friends by Emily**__**Osment.**_

_****_We quickly hurried by her, Rose was starting to get mad. She glared at her, and the muggle girl flinched. So we weren't dating, but the girl mistook us. And Rose made an do-not-mess-with-me impression on her. Which is really scary and freaky..

We finally made it to The Potter household. It took, like, foreeeever. I chuckled as I imitated Alexandra, the gossip girl in Hogwarts.

I suddenly crashed into a blonde wall. I stepped back, blinking like a maniac. "Duuude, watch where your walking!" she said as she whipped around. I shook my head. What did I just feel? When I crashed into her?

Hmm. I took her hand. She stiffened, but didn't protest. Did she feel it too? The sparks dancing along our fingertips? The feeling was new, I don't know what it is. But I know it means one thing. This girl was special.

* * *

**Hi! So we have a choice for the next chapter.**

**1) Marauders + Rose play truth or dare._  
_**

**2) Rose + Sirius go on a date.  
**

**3) Pool Party!  
**

**So review what you think should be in the next chapter! It's right below this SENTENCE.. And I won't post until I get at least 4 suggestions from 4 different people...sorry :/ but it has to be done!  
**

**-Rose  
**


End file.
